How about dinner?
by MidnightMayra
Summary: Eh, just some minor smut to get over the EO depression. I really need it. You probably do too.


_**How about dinner?**_

**Eh, just some minor smut to get over the EO depression. I really need it. You probably do too.**

**Disclaimer; They're not mine! Happy? Quit rubbing it in my face they're not yours either.**

**Two raped and beaten girls and they didn't even have a suspect. She was ready to go home and engorge herself with vodka. She finished typing her DD5 so she grabbed her coat and started to head out the door. **

"**Hey Liv?" **

**She turned around and spotted her partner heading towards her. She sighed,**

"**What Elliot?"**

**He started to think twice about asking. What if she says no? How humiliating that would be, but then again. What if she says **_**yes? **_

"**You look hungry. How's about we go out to dinner?'**

**Olivia blushed, "Elliot Stabler are you **_**really **_**asking me out on a date?"**

**He couldn't help but smile, "I guess I am."**

**She laughed, something she didn't do quite often. " Well then lets go. I'm starving."**

**They arrived to '**_**Don Ramon's' **_**a classy fancy restaurant. Not to expensive or elegant, just right. Elliot opened the door for his partner. **

"**Do you have a table for two?" he asked the host. **

**The host faced Olivia and smiled at her. She felt uncomfortable but managed to smile back. The host turned and faced Elliot. **

"**One table for two for the gentleman and his beautiful lovely date."**

**Elliot clenched his teeth, didn't the bastard know she was **_**his **_**date. He managed to stay calm. He hurried towards the table and pulled out a chair for Liv. She smiled, **

"**thanks El."**

**He took his seat as the host walked away. **

**He faced looked over his menu already knowing what he was going to order but he looked through it anyways. He cleared his throat trying to act casual.**

"**Sooo, looks like he has a thing for you huh?"**

**Olivia looked confused, "What are you talking about? He's just being. Friendly."**

**He scoffed, she thought he was being **_**friendly**_**? She knew what he was talking about. Just probably didn't want to admit it.**

"**C'mon Liv, you know what I'm talking about. He likes you and it's obvious you like him too."**

**She glared at him. Did he really think she **_**liked **_**him. The kid was probably half her age, and she'd never even seen the guy before, until now.**

"**You sound jealous? Trust me El, I don't like him. Though I do happen to like someone else in here, " she smiled.**

**He started to clench his fists. First, he kindly invites her out for dinner, and instead of making a move on him, she's talking about some scum bag she just happens to like.**

"**Look Liv, If you-"**

**Olivia smiled and cut it.**

"**Elliot it's you."**

**His jaw dropped. So he was wrong. Again. She liked him? **_**She **_**liked **_**him. **_**He blushed.**

"**Oh" **

**God, was he stupid.**

"**El?" Olivia asked in a flirtatious tone. "How about we skip the meal and we can go to my apartment, and I don't know, maybe watch a movie? Or something else?" She wasn't that hungry, but she did happen to have an appetite for something else.**

**Elliot laughed, "Olivia? Are you trying to seduce me?"**

**Olivia smirked, "I guess I am."**

**They headed towards their car and left. When they finally got to her room they went inside.**

"**Make you self at home. I'm going to head upstairs and take a quick shower. I'll be down soon."**

**He nodded and decided to take a seat on the couch as he turned on the TV. Nothing good was on so he decided to keep the TV on the discovery channel. He sat there for the next 10 minutes until he heard footsteps heading downstairs. **

**His jaw dropped.**

**There she was, in a black silk nightgown. Her hair was parted to the side and she looked more beautiful then ever before. He couldn't manage to say anything. **

"**Keep your jaw open a while longer and a fly may end up in there." She smirked.**

**He blushed, "sorry Liv, but you look. Well. Hot."**

**It was her turn to blush, "want to watch a movie or go ahead and head upstairs."**

**He smiled, "that's a no brainer. I'll race you upstairs."**

**When they got to her room Elliot started to unbutton his shirt. He finally managed to take his shirt and pants off leaving him in his blue plaid boxers. He turned around to take a quick glance at his partner She had taken her black gown off. She was wearing a black gorgeous bra and matching underwear. He blushed. She got onto the bed and laid down pulling the covers over her head.**

"**Want to join me?" She asked in a seducing tone.**

**He crawled into bed with her as she cuddled up towards him.**

"**You know we have to work tomorrow." He stated in a matter of fact.**

**Olivia smirked, "not if we call in sick."**

**Eh, I was going to make it like 2-3 chapters but I decided to make it one whole chapter. Hope you liked it. Review(:**


End file.
